


Hidden Shadows

by 777AngelicDemon, HelpfulSiren683



Series: Hidden Shadows Series [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sad Ending, Threesome, Violence, WereCar, old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulSiren683/pseuds/HelpfulSiren683
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mater is an esteemed spy, and he sets his sights on courting the elusive Finn. He has more tricks up his sleeve than Finn realizes, and being with Mater is like playing with fire. Lightning is happily dating Sally, but starts developing feelings for Mac, his close friend. What he doesn't realize is that he is not the only one with a crush. All the while, a mysterious monster is attacking towns and leaving death in its wake. Can Finn and Mater solve this case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

The red Chevette drove quickly, fear in his features. Eventually he skidded to a stop around three miles away from where his home once stood. His scattered thoughts drifted back to the horrific attack, to the images of his pregnant wife’s mangled corpse, and that monster that murdered her. A growling cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. 

There was no time to scream. The monster attacked, and his world went black. By the morning’s light, the monster had vanished, and police arrived upon the scene when it was long gone.

“Attacks like these have appeared all over the state of California, and-“

“Recent attacks have been more violent than ones that happened in the previous weeks, and there have been-“

“-sightings of a large, wolf-like vehicle. Parents have been advised to keep an eye out for-“

“-greenish in color, with large scars and very dirty. If anything fits this description-"

"-an entire town reduced to nothing because of the Night Wolf-"

A soft sigh, and the television was shut off. The green car drove through the dark house, lost in mixed thoughts. He ignored the shredded metal littering the carpet, and the pungent smell of motor oil. He did not pay mind to the tattered furniture and damaged walls. Instead, he opened the fridge, where a stained jar of motor oil waited. He gulped it down, then scarfed up a few pieces of the stained metal upon his floors.

A wave of disgust and nausea spread through him, and he sped to the nearest waste bin, his stomach emptying its contents. After all had been upchucked, he drove towards the bathroom, and stared into the mirror. His bloodshot eyes followed the scars on his body, and he felt tired. He was the Night Beast. And he didn't know what to do.


	2. Ch. 1

"Gasoline?"

  
"Check."

  
"Tires?"

  
"Check!"

  
"Stickers?"

  
"Ka-chow! Check!"

"Goodbye kiss?"

"Che- Oh..." Lightning trailed off, his blush showing through as he averted his eyes. Sally gave a giggle, her smile widening when she saw her boyfriend's blush. "Have fun Stickers," and she pecked his cheek.

  
From afar, Mac watched, his stomach twisting with the coils of jealousy. Sure, he was happy for them, but he could not ignore the fact that he liked one of them. Who he liked, he was unsure, but he knew it was at least one of them.

  
"Come on Lightning!!" Mac called once Sally began nuzzling the famous racer. "We need to go right now, or we'll be stuck in traffic!!" The red vehicle jolted, then replied in a shout, "Coming!!" He gave his girlfriend a parting kiss, and drove over to Mac.

  
"Ready to go?" They both said in unison. A laugh escaped Mac, and Lightning chuckled. "Yep." They agreed. Lightning drove into the back, and smiled as he saw his friends wave. Doc called out, "We'll meet you there!" Right before the door closed.

  
Mac started on his way, chirping, "I hope you're ready to win! I know that you'll kick everyone's bumpers and overlap them!" Lightning's cheeks burned at the compliment, and he put on his normal overconfident front. "I'll try my best!"

  
He then turned on the radio, just as a the latest news came on.

  
"We advise cars to travel in groups, whenever possible, and that you try to travel during the day. Keep off the roads at night, for safety reasons. The Night Beast hunts only at night-"

  
"Man, can you believe this Lightning?"

  
"I know Mac. All this buzz about some monster... and I bet it's fake!"

  
"Yeah. It could be."

  
A sigh left the race car and he switched the radio to something he could relax to. The rest of the trip was him jamming to some tunes with Mac, and soon, they arrived at the stadium. Mac gave a whistle. "Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun...." He commented. Lightning gave a hum of agreement, driving out of the hold as his blurry vision tried to register everything. He scanned the rabid crowd and spotted his friends heading towards the pits, and thus, he followed.  
He got quite a surprise when he saw that Junior was waiting by his pits, the older's pits taken over by another team. Lightning drove over, chirping, "Hey Junior! What's up?"

  
Junior jumped as he turned to face Lightning, mumbling, "Oh... h-hi! Nice to see you!" He averted his gaze to the ground as he then answered his question, "Oh, nothing much.... just sitting out today's race. Strip and I are here to cheer you on."  
"What? You're sitting out? Why?" He was utterly confused. Junior was at the top of his

game! He could have probably gotten as popular as The King, but here he was, sitting out on one of the races that could be groundbreaking to his career. But he shouldn't be judgmental.

  
Junior shuffled awkwardly, trying to think up a good enough excuse for Lightning. "Well.... I'm... um... on medical leave." Lightning gave a soft sigh and nodded. "Yeah... It happens.... Damn, you were a fun opponent though. Oh well." Their conversation was cut short when Fillmore told him that he had to line up at the starting spot. Lightning said his goodbyes, and drove over to the designated spot.

  
His opponents for today were slim but he shouldn't get too cocky. There was Leak Less, and a black race car who's racing name was Black Death, two cars he didn't know, and... Chicks. He wasn't looking too good. His body clearly had scars underneath a new layer of chipping paint, He seemed malnourished, and his eyes.... they looked soulless, feral, empty, dangerous. Those eyes scared Lightning enough for him to look away.

  
"Start your engines!!"

  
Lightning's engine was a soft purr compared to the roar of Chick's engine, drowning out all sounds. Everyone stared at the green car, but he paid no mind to their questioning gazes. He had only one goal in mind: Win, and let nothing stand in your way.

  
Lightning barely heard the "GO!", only knowing when to do so when the light turned green. Chicks sped off, instantly taking the lead, followed closely by Lightning and Black Death. By the twentieth lap, Lightning and Chicks played between first and second place.

  
The feral look of Chicks was growing, and Lightning was honestly terrified. Every instinct of his told him to get off the track, but he knew he had to continue on.  
Finally, by the last lap, Chicks snapped.

  
He turned to ram himself into Lightning, and at the last second, Black Death drove into between them, taking the blow. Frightened, Lightning drove as fast as possible, passing the finish line and taking first place. Leak Less took second, and Chicks barely managed to get third. A medic towed Black Death out of the stadium for treatment.

  
Lightning tried catching his breath as he slowly returned to his pits, and he was quickly bombarded by cheers and congratulations from all his friend. For a moment, he forgot about the horrific race, and celebrated with his friends.

  
He received his trophy, and on his way back to the pits, he heard a monstrous screech. Despite his gasoline running cold at the sound, he went towards the source- Chick's pits. The main door was closed, but the window was uncovered. He peeked inside.

  
Chicks was throwing stuff about, screaming and trashing the place, wild and violent. He looked like he had no sanity left, and Lightning left as swift as he came. The terror made his already terrible vision blur more, and he was glad when he was safe in the confines of the holder Mac possessed.

  
The larger car took off by nightfall, and the idea of the "Night Beast" roaming amused him. "Hey Lightning, think we'll see that monster?" When he got no response, he assumed the younger was sleeping, and spent the drive in silence.

  
They reached Radiator Springs, and Lightning only awoke to drive to his Cozy Cone. Mac watched him go, and a soft sigh left him. "God, you are so in love...." He told himself, and he drove off to go sleep.


	3. Outro to Ch. 1

A harsh scream exited him, as he sped into his home, filled with a lethal rage. He kicked trash away from his path, growling and shrieking with all the anger he felt. He rammed his body against the coffee table littered with paper, against the already shattered television, against the oil stained fridge. He pulled a tank of the motor oil he had collected out, then guzzled as much as he could before he resumed screaming.

'Stop it!!' There it was. That small voice in his head that accompanied the one whom had recently ruined his life. He hated both of them. "NO!!!" He shrieked. "People must die!!"

'No! Listen to me! If anymore die-'

"I don't fucking care!!"

'Please! You have to think reasonably-'

"NO NO NO NO!!"

'Get ahold of yourself! Please!!'

He rammed against the stove, in hopes it would shut the voices up. He didn't want to hear either of them anymore.

"NO NO!!! DIE ALREADY!!"

'Stop!'

He drove into his hallway mirror, the glass shattered and scratching his already ruined paint job. It hurt.

"DIE!! DIE!!!!"

'No! I'm trying to help!'

He pressed into the shards, growling and wincing as the pain flared up.

"DIE ALREADY!!"

'Please don't do this!'

He screamed at the top of his lungs, then drove out of his window. There was a slight drop, and it hurt his already aching tires.  
"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!"

'Please!! I beg of you!!'

His window had cracked from the force, and he up righted himself. The transformation was already happening. The burning pain enveloped him as the metal stretched, and he grew in size. His cries and screams turned to growls and snarls. He sped off, a bloodlust within.

'Why...?'


	4. Intro to Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any reading this, and liking it, thank you. I was very unsure of the quality of this story. It's being rewritten as I'm posting. ^^

The sky flashed with lightning, but there was no rain quite yet.

The detectives were on the gruesome scene when a horrified neighbor saw the body of the woman. They examined the mess left behind on once a simple street.

Detective Rod Redline was observing the investigation from his spot on the sidewalk, unsure of how to deal with all this. This had been one of the most perplexing case that they had gotten in years, and the last case like this wasn't as scattered, and had more evidence. All they had were the remains of poor individuals whose lives were cut short.

Just like this young woman. They found an I.D. on her, thankfully, and had already pulled her relatives into the local police station to inform them. Her name was Angelica Brakely. She was a medical student, cut down in her prime. It was such a shame this stuff happened to people with bright futures.

Detective Leland Turbo approached Rod, face grim, and Rod knew they hit another dead end. ".....What do you think we should do, Leland?" Rod asked, sighing softly. He was exhausted. He had been following this case since the first victim died, three month ago. Leland, whom was his partner, gave an irritated groan.

"We haven't gotten any further since the last guy, and headquarters wants to give the case to someone else." Rod told him.

"Well, I think we should hand this off to someone who has experience with these cold cases..." Leland replied.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. We have to call them in."

"But Finn hates your gut, and Ma-"

"I'll handle Finn, you handle the other guy."


End file.
